Guardian Angel
by jackxnina15
Summary: After season 5, Jack didn't go to China. His thoughts about the one person who's always there for him.
1. Because He Loves Her

**A/N: This is set after season 5, but Jack never went to China. At the end of day 5 he told Audrey that it wasn't going to work between them, and she went back to DC. Jack stayed and worked at CTU. The first chapter is from his POV. I'm not sure how this worked so feedback would be great!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters. **

God, he loved her; his angel. The one pure, untainted thing in his dark world. It wasn't that she'd never seen violence; didn't know the kind of evil that existed. No, it was more amazing than that - she knew all the things he had done, all the unthinkable acts he'd witnessed and even committed, and she didn't judge him. There were times he couldn't even look at himself straight, and her eyes were the only ones he could bring himself to meet. And when he did, there was never condemnation, only support and encouragement. She was the only one who accepted him as he was.

The first time they'd met, he was skeptical of the prospective employee his new partner recommended so strongly. After the interview, he'd been sure she'd never be able to get along with people at CTU. Her perpetual scowl and snappy responses didn't exactly lend themselves to working with others.

_"We have to be professional here, Chase. Just because she's your friend doesn't mean she's right for the job."_

_"Give her a chance, Jack. I know she comes off a little strange, but you wouldn't even believe the things she can do with computers."_

Jack finally agreed to hire her on a trial basis, and at first was convinced he made a mistake. She had no concept of respect for authority. Anyone who disagreed with her better be prepared to have his or her head bitten off, and her moodiness and sarcastic comments became an office joke. Slowly, though, Jack came to appreciate Chloe's straightforward manner. No hidden emotions, no silent thoughts. He always knew where he stood with her, and that went a long way toward establishing the trust that ran so deep between them. When he found out she'd turned him in for his heroin stash, he was angry at first. After a week of getting the cold shoulder, she finally caught him alone at CTU late one night.

_"I had to turn you in, Jack." Barely surprised by her bluntness, he stared impassively, waiting for her to continue. "You were putting your own life in danger."_

_"I was quitting," he grunted, although he knew she was right._

_"And how long before you made a fatal mistake because of withdrawal? The methadone is safer and more effective than going cold turkey. I know you started for the Salazar case, but I also know you've been through hell in your lifetime. Nobody blames you for getting hooked; it doesn't mean you're weak. I just want you to quit right. For once, get over yourself and admit you need help."_

_Jack paused at her outburst. For a moment he considered being angry, but then he realized she wasn't trying to be rude, just honest. And he couldn't silence the little voice insisting she was right._

_She looked at him for a moment, then abruptly turned and left the room. He was pretty sure she didn't hear his whisper, barely audible even to himself. "Chloe...thanks."_

They'd never discussed that night again, just like so many things between them went unsaid, but that was the point when he truly began to see Chloe as a person instead of just a particularly outspoken computer. He started noticing that her "who-cares" attitude was an act - she did care what people thought, but she didn't let it get in the way of doing what she knew was right, whether that was reprogramming a server or sticking up for him. No one thought the frequent snickers and smirks mattered to her, but he saw the hurt flicker in her eyes before she expertly masked it. Still, she stood strong in her opinions. Another thing he admired about her was her loyalty, which for some reason he seemed to have. Time and again, when everyone was against him and he knew he was asking too much of her, she would come through for him. So there were two sides to his decision to have her involved the day he faked his death: his trust in her was absolute, and he didn't think he could bear to leave her permanently. At first he'd worried about putting her in danger, but Tony convinced him she was the right ally.

_"Think about it, Jack. First of all, Chloe O'Brian can certainly take care of herself. Second, she's the best computer tech we have, and with her on board the chances of this working would go way up. Third, you know she'd want to be in on this, she'd be pissed if she thought you didn't trust her. Not to mention it would kill her to think you're dead - anybody can see that."_

_"She'd be fine! Maybe grieve for a few days, a week, then move on with her life. I can't involve her in a secret like this that would put her in danger."_

_"Come on, you know she'd care more than that. The way you look at her is exactly how she looks at you."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack growled, frustrated at having been read so easily and sure his friend was wrong about Chloe's feelings. "But we don't have time to debate this, and you're right that she's the best we have. Fill her in."_

Secretly Jack had been glad when the plan detailed that Chloe was the only one he'd have direct contact with after his "death." He knew the way he thought of her was more than friendly, but seeing her after those months in DC...the feelings just came rushing back, making his relationship with Audrey seem like a fraud. With her, he'd always closed off a part of himself, glossed over things like Teri and Nina, tried to keep the darkest parts of his past hidden. She was nothing like Chloe, who seemed to understand without words.

Throughout Jack's new life, his thoughts stayed with Chloe. There were times when he basically lived for the next monthly phone call or visit. When he saw her, he had to stop himself from taking her in his arms, holding her and telling her how much he needed her. But the reason he wouldn't then was the same as the reason he wouldn't now.

She was so perfect, a light in the darkness. He loved her, but knew getting involved with her would drag her into his world of desperation and corruption. It would taint her pure glow and put an edge to her innocent determination. There was no way he could let that happen...so because he loved her, he was content with just being near her; watching her fingers flying briskly over a keyboard. She looked up and saw him staring; gave him a questioning glance. A distinct wistfulness accompanied the smile that flitted across his face as he gazed at his angel.

**Next chapter coming soon, from Chloe's POV.**


	2. Because She Loves Him

Just the though of him made her feel safe; her guardian. It wasn't that she was naive enough to think she could never be hurt with him around, but subconsciously as long as she was near him everything would be OK. He had such quiet strength, and she just soaked it in, growing braver by the second when he was on her side. The old Chloe O'Brian would never have the guts to break protocol, let alone the law, as many times as she had in the years since she met Jack. She learned by example what it was to put the country's well-being above her own; how to block out doubts, sorrow, and fear until the end of the day.

Never did she need that strength as much as the moments after her friend Edgar died a year ago. Others thought Lynn McGill or even Chloe saved the safe rooms with quick thinking and sacrifice, but she knew the only reason she was able to work instead of staring impassively into space or bawling her eyes out was Jack. The realization on Edgar's face as he saw others writhing in pain, the panic in his eyes as he scanned the bullpen, and the resignation that hit him when he saw the safe zones already sealed...those images would stay with her forever. She saw rather than heard him call her name as their eyes met, then he fell gasping to the ground. She stared helplessly long after he stopped moving, oblivious to the alarms sounding in the conference room. Then she felt his hand on her arm. "...Chloe!" That familiar insistent voice drew her out of her trance, but still she shook her head, telling him she would be of no help right now. "I need you, Chloe." She turned and looked into his intense blue eyes, and suddenly she could put everything on hold and do whatever he needed her to.

Those eyes were the reason she'd first taken notice of him during her CTU interview. After her good friend Chase began working there, he was convinced it was the perfect place for her too. Not eager for change, she was reluctant at first, but then agreed to try for the job. Entering the building for the interview, she was fascinated by the place. Computers everywhere -she had to admit using those advanced systems would be nice - and everyone seemed to be working busily.

_"Hi, can I help you?" A professional-looking woman with reddish brown curls her greeted her inside the doors._

_"I'm here for an interview with Chase Edmunds and Jack Bauer?" _

_"Oh, you must be Chloe O'Brian. I'm Michelle Dessler, Chief of Staff. I'll show you to Jack's office, right this way." Chloe followed her up the stairs and to a small empty room on the upper level. "Have a seat, I'll let Jack and Chase know you're here."_

_Only a few minutes passed before the door opened and Chloe's friend entered, followed by an older, slightly smaller man. She stood awkwardly as he introduced himself. "Chloe O'Brian? I'm Jack Bauer. This is Chase Edmunds, but I believe you two have already met." Chloe barely remembered to nod and shake his hand; she was so entranced with his bright blue eyes. She was slightly unnerved by the feeling that he could see right through her. Could he could tell how incredibly attracted she was to him?_

At first she could tell he thought she was strange, maybe a little nuts - she was used to this, perfectly aware of her lacking social skills. But she sensed something from him that she got from very few people: respect. Yes, he acknowledged her exceptional computer skills and valued her opinions on technical matters, but more than that, he treated her like an actual _person._Almost everyone she came in contact with seemed to think she was just an extension of her computer, a tool to get the machine to cooperate. Not Jack - he acted like she was almost normal, like every other CTU employee.

It meant more to her than he'd ever know, and it was what made the choice to turn him in for heroin use so difficult. At first she'd wanted to confront him about it, but she knew he'd just blow her off. The last thing she wanted to do was to anger the one person who treated her like a human, but ultimately she made the choice to put his well-being above her own need for his friendship. At that point, they weren't even really "friends" in a traditional sense, but they were starting to form a loyalty and trust that she gave up...for him.

The week till she was able to talk to him again was torture for Chloe, but after their brief encounter, she knew everything would be alright. In the years following, they regained the kind of "he called, she came" relationship they were both so comfortable with. She never though of it like that, she just knew that he would never ask her to do anything that wasn't important or worth whatever risk it would involve. This complete trust made them a seamless team, working together as one. Others at CTU wondered about their off-beat partnership, and if she was honest with herself, she had to admit she did too. Chloe knew she had a habit of over-analyzing things, and tried to get her brain to shut up on the subject of Jack Bauer.

Because if she thought about it, she might have to face the fact that she loved him, her guardian. She loved him, so she forced herself to keep a distance. The very protective nature that characterized him would kill him if they ever became more than friends. He worried about her enough, put his life on the line for her enough as it was. And there was the fact that even he couldn't save her from everything. If they were involved and something happened to her...he couldn't go through that again, not after Teri. So because she loved him, she would carry that very secret forever. She'd content herself with his presence across the bullpen. She glanced up and her eyes met his mysterious blue ones, breath catching in her throat. Trying to hide her emotions, she dropped her gaze back to the keyboard, secure knowing her guardian was nearby.

**A/N: I think I liked the first chapter better than this one...review and let me know.**


End file.
